


Purple Paper

by peterparkerpanic



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amity Blight Needs a Hug, Awkwardness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, s01e15 Understanding Willow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterparkerpanic/pseuds/peterparkerpanic
Summary: Luz studied her for a moment; the wreck of a girl before her, with her green hair and her school uniform and her tear-stained cheeks. “Oh, Amity,” she said with a soft smile. “It’s okay to like girls.”Willow and Amity's fall-out went a little differently. With the help of Luz, Amity navigates her memories - and her muddled feelings.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Willow Park, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda & Willow Park
Comments: 17
Kudos: 360





	Purple Paper

**Author's Note:**

> My 2nd Owl House fic within 24 hours, because I'm freaking out about the S1 finale tomorrow. hope y'all enjoy!!

“Happy birthday, Willow,” mini-Amity said with a soft smile, holding out her present. It was strange, seeing both Willow and Amity so small, Luz thought; Willow’s glasses were too large for her small face, and kept slipping down her nose, and Amity’s hair was… normal. Both were donned in silly purple party hats.

“Thank you!” Willow smiled, taking the present. “Thank you for throwing me a party, Amity.”

Amity’s hands fidgeted behind her back – older-Amity and Luz had the perfect view to see it happen - but she pasted on a large grin. “It’s ok! It’s just us, silly.” She said. “Are you going to open it?”

Willow unwrapped the present – revealing a baby plant. “Wow, Amity, it’s…”

“You haven’t mastered plant magic yet,” Amity started, “so that’s for practice! Because I know you can do it, Willow!”

Willow’s eyes widened behind her glasses. “Really?” She asked, voice wavering with the high pitch. Amity nodded – just in time for Willow to scoop her up in a large hug.

“I don’t understand,” Luz whispered to older-Amity. “Why would you want to throw this away?”

Older-Amity didn’t answer – and, when Luz looked over, her eyes were fixated on the scene, and welling with tears.

Luz went to comfort her, but the scene continued.

“This is the best birthday ever!” Willow chuckled, making mini-Amity laugh, too. “When we go to Hexside together, we can be in all the same magic classes, and be best friends!”

“There’s something else,” mini-Amity said, her voice having dropped in volume. Willow pulled back from the hug.

“Really?” Willow grinned.

“Yeah…” Amity said. “It’s – I, uh… here.”

Mini-Amity pulled a piece of bright purple paper from her back pocket, passing it to Willow. “Aww,” Willow said. “A birthday card?”

Amity’s mouth opened to protest, but Willow had already opened the paper. “Dear Willow,” she read out. “I like you. Do you like me back? Yes, no.”

Willow looked back up, enthusiastic smile slowly fading. Mini-Amity’s face was a mixture of fear, and hope. Real-Amity was crying.

“Oh, Amity,” Willow said, softly. Amity’s hope drained.

“It’s a joke!” She said quickly, although her face was going red in the exact same way it did in the present. “It’s… not real.”

Willow’s eyebrows drew together. “I… don’t like girls… like that.”

“Neither do I!” Amity claimed, crossing her arms over her chest and scoffing over-exaggeratedly. “That’s _weird._ Girls are meant to be with boys. It was a _joke,_ Willow. Get over it.”

“It’s not wrong!” Willow hurried to say. “It’s perfectly fine if you like girls, Amity.”

“And I’m saying I _don’t.”_ Amity’s voice had bite to it now, and her eyes had settled into a harsh glare – not unlike the one she’d mastered in the real world. “Get over it, Willow. It was a stupid joke.”

Amity darted forwards, making to grab the paper – but Willow held it over her head, and away from her friend. “Wait,” she said, “Amity, let’s – let’s talk about this.”

“I’m saying,” – grab – “that I,” – grab – “don’t _want_ to.”

“But I do!” Willow hopped onto Amity’s bed, effectively escaping her friend. “Amity, it’s fine – my Mom and Dad say it’s perfectly normal to like whoever you want to like-“

“Stop it, Willow!” Amity yelled. Willow froze on the bed, arms coming down to her sides, slowly. “Just… stop.”

“But it’s true!” Willow said. “Amity, we can still be friends.”

Mini-Amity was shaking her head. “Willow, can you leave?”

“What?” Willow asked quietly, fearfully. “But… what about the birthday party?”

“I gave you your present,” Amity said, crossing her arms and sitting down on the bed, back turned from Willow. “And I said I don’t want to talk about it, and this is _my_ house, so… we have to do what I say!”

Willow, ever so slowly, took a seat next to Amity, still holding onto the piece of paper. “You’re my best friend, Amity.”

Mini-Amity blushed, looking down to her lap – where her hands were balled into fists. “We can still be best friends,” Willow continued, “and we can talk about girls _and_ boys, and-“

“Stop!” Amity yelled, shoving Willow – hard. Willow fell to the side, landing on the bed; but mini-Amity had already grabbed the piece of purple paper and ripped it into two. “Gosh, Willow,” Amity’s tone turned haughty. “You can’t even take a joke?”

“…what are you talking about?” Willow asked as she sat up.

“The kids at school were right – you’re pathetic. I don’t want to be friends with somebody who can’t do magic.”

“Amity,” Willow stood, reaching out a hand, “you’re making a mistake-“

“I don’t want to be your friend, Willow. So, you have to leave. Now!”

“Why?” Willow asked, eyes filling with tears.

“Because… because…”

“Is it because you like girls?” Willow took one of Amity’s hands into both of her own, squeezing. “Amity, I don’t care! We can still be friends-“

“It’s not because of that, Willow!” Amity knocked Willow’s hands away harshly. “It’s because you’re a pathetic freak that can’t do magic! You’re a weakling!”

Willow was crying, now – fat tears dripping down her rounded cheeks. “Amity, stop it,” she said, sniffling. “You’re being mean.”

“I’m not being mean!” Amity said. “I’m being honest. I don’t want to be your friend. Now go!”

The scene froze as it finished – with Willow looking to the door, tears dripping down her chin, and mini-Amity’s youthful face clouded over by anger. Luz cleared her throat.

“So that’s what happened,” she said softly, looking to the real Amity.

“So what,” Amity said, sniffling and wiping away tears of her own, “you’re going to tell me that I’m a monster or something, right? I’m practically an abomination.”

“No,” Luz said, reaching out to place a hand on Amity’s shoulder. “You were scared.”

Amity’s eyes were red-rimmed, and her nose was tinged an irritated pink from all the rubbing. “I was horrible,” she said. “I – I cut her off completely, and then I let my ‘friends’ bully her for years!”

“You were young, and confused. But you can make this _right.”_

“No,” Amity’s breathing picked up, and more tears began to fall – so much so that she couldn’t wipe them away fast enough. “I can’t! I still feel the same way!”

“You still like her?” Luz asked. “Then why were you so… so horrible?”

“I don’t like _her,”_ Amity said with a sniffle. “I just… like girls.”

Luz studied her for a moment; the wreck of a girl before her, with her green hair and her school uniform and her tear-stained cheeks. “Oh, Amity,” she said with a soft smile. “It’s okay to like girls.”

Amity shook her head. “No, it isn’t. It’s unnatural, and it’s weird. Witches are born to have kids – to keep their family’s bloodline alive. You… I can’t do that.”

Luz took a step closer to Amity, so that if she were to reach out, she’d be able to touch Amity’s shoulder. “In the human world,” Luz began, “there are all sorts of names for people like you. Labels. Not bad, though – just… different identities.”

“There isn’t a word for it here,” Amity sniffled. “Not a nice one, anyway.”

“Well there are loads where I’m from,” Luz said. “Because not being straight is perfectly fine! It’s rare, sure – but it’s _you.”_

Amity shook her head. “I don’t understand.”

Smiling, Luz took Amity’s hand, leading her to the bed. They took seats besides each other – much like young Willow and Amity had done, in the memory. “Well, for example, there are lots of different things you can be. If you’re a boy who only likes boys, it’s a different word than a girl who likes girls.”

“Okay,” said Amity, nodding slowly. “But – isn’t it bad?”

Luz frowned. “Some people think so – but no. At the end of the day, love is love, no matter who gives and receives it, right?”

Amity gave another nod, but her eyebrows remained drawn together – as if she were solving a complex puzzle in her mind. “Who ever told you it was wrong?”

“Mom and Dad, for one,” said Amity with a scoff. “The twins, too – although they just repeat whatever Mom and Dad say. Um, some people at school… I don’t know. Quite a lot of people.”

“They’re wrong.” Luz said whole-heartedly. “Every single one of them.”

The two fell into silence – Luz’s eyes fell back to mini-Amity, expression still full of anger, directed almost exactly where the two of them were sitting. But there were tears in mini-Amity’s eyes, too; tears she looked to be desperately trying to fight off.

“So,” Luz chuckled softly, “you liked Willow.”

Amity let out a sigh that was far too heavy for anybody to carry, before she nodded softly. “I did,” Amity said. “She was my best friend; I thought she liked me back.”

“But she’s straight,” Luz commented.

“Yeah.”

Luz looked to mini-Amity’s hands, where the crumpled pieces of purple paper sat. She stood, walking over, pulling them delicately until they were hers, and un-crumpled them. “Dear Willow,” she read. “I like you. Do you like me back? Yes, no.”

“Please don’t,” Amity sniffled.

“Why not?” Luz asked. “To me, this just shows your bravery. You asked out the person you were crushing on – which most people can’t even do. And yes, that isn’t really the way to handle a rejection…”

Amity snorted.

“…but one day,” Luz pushed on, “you’ll confess to some girl, with a purple sheet of paper, and she’ll tick the ‘yes’ box instead of the no. And she’ll be the one for you, Amity; just you wait.”

Amity stood. “Thank you, Luz.” She said. “For everything – helping me with this, talking to me, not just… I don’t know, getting angry at me.”

“Never,” Luz walked over to Amity. “Can I have a hug?”

Amity blinked. “You aren’t… scared, of hugging me?”

“Why would I be?”

“Because I like girls,” Amity said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “Don’t you, I don’t know, feel unsafe?”

“Never,” Luz said. “I trust you.”

And then Luz was wrapping Amity up into a hug, and she was trying her best to imitate every single hug she’d ever shared with her mother; the safety, the warmth, the happiness. Amity’s arms were soft around her waist, but she’d nestled her head into Luz’s shoulder – and Luz knew, then, that Amity was going to be alright.

“You can apologise to Willow,” Luz said into Amity’s hair. “She’ll be okay.”

“I will,” Amity whispered. “I will."

* * *

A week later, Amity wrote a letter.

“Luz,” it read. “I like you. Will you go to Grom with me? Yes, no.”

Too bad Luz never got to read it.

**Author's Note:**

> ok, so 'Gay Disaster Amity Blight' is officially my favourite tag in this fandom.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed!!! don't forget to leave a kudo, or a comment! stay safe <3


End file.
